


After Party

by amyaims



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira is quiet and more primal, Blood, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, I guess..., but his instinct is still to care for Ryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyaims/pseuds/amyaims
Summary: Takes place between episodes 1 and 2.After the bloodbath at Sabbath, Akira, the freshly turned Devilman, aids his partner in crime. Still mentally adapting to beating possession, a half aware Akira drags Ryo to safety.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	After Party

Ryo lost count of just how many demons Akira was tearing up. The whole club was a bloodbath. Sulfuric blood of demons mixing with crimson from the people who had been ruthlessly slaughtered. Multiple body parts had been strewn about the saturated floor, heaps of disfigured corpses littering the large space. Akira tore into another heavily mutated being, the wretched creature snapping open with a sickening crack as golden blood sprayed everywhere. The demon, now ripped asunder, was discarded with a toss, it’s limbs writhing in the final throws of life before falling limp.

The room was finally quiet. No more were the walls rattling with each heavy beat from the music. The raunchy acts now ceased as the participants lay dead on the cold hard ground, most dismembered in gruesome piles or scattered while others held forms that were unrecognizable.

“Akira,” Ryo called out, his voice scratchy and almost gone.

He didn’t answer. Akira was still standing, his chest and shoulders heaving as he took deep breaths. The large horns and crest on his head stood out against the flashing neon lights. His long black tail swayed behind him, brushing against the dark talons of his feet.

Ryo grunted, his body still held down by the large demon. He struggled desperately to get free with gritted teeth, helplessly wriggling beneath the dead weight. Only now that the commotion had stopped did he realize how hard it was to breathe. He gasped, his rib cage expanding only so far before the air was forced right back out of him. “Akira!”

The large black silhouette snapped its head towards the direction of Ryo’s shout, his bright white eyes eerily glowing against his shadow. In just a couple large strides, Akira was before Ryo. One strong hand reached down and grabbed the large feathered demon and lifted it with ease.

Ryo’s arms pulled himself out from the creatures weight, gasping for air as his ribs cracked into place. He winced, hissing at the pain as he folded in on himself. “Shit—!” He hungrily sucked in the air as he rolled onto his back, his arms spread on the ground.

Akira let go of the dead creature, the larger feathered beast creating a loud thud that echoed off the high domed ceiling. He straightened up and stared blankly at his surroundings, his head on a swivel as though he were looking for something.

“Akira,” Ryo wheezed, continuing when those white eyes found him again. “That is you, isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, only crouching down beside the compromised blond. His clawed blue hand reached out to Ryo, hovering over his body for a moment before retracting. Akira held up his hands, staring at the yellow blood that had coated them. He studied them, rotating the wrist curiously.

“You did it. You actually did it,” he gasped.

Akira looked down at Ryo and scooped him up like a doll before pulling him into a hug.

“Ow—!” Ryo winced, his bones aching all over again. “What’re you doing? This isn’t the time for that.” He felt himself get held out at a distance now and get settled on the ground carefully.

Akira’s eyes stared at Ryo silently, motionless.

“You look like a deer in headlights,” he scoffed as he brushed his coat in a weak attempt to clean himself of dirt and wrinkles. “Doesn’t help that you’re not talking to me. Perhaps you’re in a form of shock?”

As Ryo went to take a step, an excruciating pain overtook his ankle and shin, his leg crumpling under his weight. He cursed loudly before being caught in one strong blue arm. He was only slightly thankful he wasn’t met with the filthy cold ground but he would never admit it.

Akira’s face turned to Ryo then. It was as if his body reacted to catch him without his knowledge.

“It’s nice to see that your reaction time is impeccable,” he mindlessly comments before sighing. “My damned leg is broken. I’m gonna need your help to walk out of here and back to my car.”

Akira stared at him momentarily. He suddenly grabbed Ryo under his arms and, with a strong beat of his wings, launched the two of them towards the ceiling. The roof crumbled away as if made of salt, the large plaster falling beneath them and joining the mess they were leaving behind. With Akira’s broad shoulders, the rubble left Ryo untouched.

“AKIRA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Ryo screamed at the other as Akira continued climbing in altitude. He looked down, the distant lights of the city glimmering like the stars above them. Below them, however, was the dark and delapitated church. What once was a booming secret night club was now, once again, just the cluttered basement of some old cathedral. He felt his body tense as he reached up and grabbed Akira’s dark blue fur in fists as he flew.

Akira’s black wings beat somewhere out of sight. After a few strong pulls, those wings fanned out, cutting through the air as the two entered a steady glide. They were hundreds of feet above the ground, maybe even thousands. The forest below them was a dark ocean of trees with a winding highway that led to the city. Akira seemed to follow it, heading towards the distant skyscrapers.

Ryo felt himself begin to relax. Although it was his first flight while being hauled around by a freshly turned demon-human hybrid, he almost was at ease. Perhaps it was his lack of fear when faced with death, or due to this moment being the calmest part of the night, but it was almost like flying became familiar to him. The dips and veering Akira performed while in the air was liberating. The chilled wind whipping at his face and messing up his hair felt as though it was teasing fragments of a forgotten dream that was buried somewhere deep in his mind.

Without warning, Akira folded his wings in, holding Ryo closer as the two desended at an alarming rate. The lights of the large city beneath them became too much as the white glare drowned Ryo’s senses. His hands instinctually reached up to cover his face, trying to shield the piercing glow.

Akira’s wings fanned out yet again before hitting the ground, a quick couple of beats to stop their momentum. Once hovering about a foot above the ground, he gently touched pavement, his large talons clicking on asphalt.

Ryo whipped his head around. “What are you doing?” He hissed in an urgent whisper. “You’re going to get caught if you run around willy nilly looking like that!”

Akira slowly lowered Ryo to the ground with care. He gave a gentle nod and purred softly before turning around, taking two long strides on all fours and jumping into the air yet again as his wings carried him back up into the dark sky.

“Akira! AKIRA!” But he was already gone. “What the fuck does he think he’s doing?!” Ryo cursed, looking around him more meticulously now that he was alone. He was in a dimly lit parking lot, large and empty. He spun around to see a large white building he recognized immediately as the local hospital, the same one he could see if he looked out of his penthouse and down below. The many windows were either dark or vacant which made it very unlikely that Akira had been seen.

Ryo turned around as if to thank him, smiling slightly at the night sky but Akira was no where in sight. He sighed softly before limping towards the entrance, eager to get off his fractured leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism is welcomed and appreciated!  
>  (*´꒳`*)  
> This is my second publicly made fanfic!


End file.
